


Off-Limits

by CeNedraRiva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Dark Dean Winchester, M/M, No Smut, Older Dean Winchester, Organized Crime, Security Guard Dean Winchester, Younger Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeNedraRiva/pseuds/CeNedraRiva
Summary: The most important thing was to remember Castiel Novak was off-limits.He was smart. Compassionate. Far too good for Dean. Far tooyoungfor Dean. Completely off-limits.





	Off-Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFriendlyPigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyPigeon/gifts).



> Inspired by [this.](http://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/post/171546105989/this-is-gonna-have-consequences-kid)

The most important thing to remember was that Castiel Novak was off-limits. 

He was bright, far more so than Dean had been at seventeen. Sharply intelligent, and you could hear it in his speech every time he voiced an opinion, whether the subject was bees, economics or computer science.

The kid was impetuous. Castiel was always ready to challenge any rule or behaviour he witnessed which fell on the shady side of things. Dean could still remember the look of righteous fury in Cas’s eyes as he verbally decimated Zachariah for grabbing Hannah’s ass while they were at work.

Dean knew the only reason Cas hadn’t been fired from his internship for that outburst was because the boss was his mom. Cas had disappeared into her office for an hour, and afterwards he had left with red-rimmed eyes and a glare for anyone who dared stare straight at him. Zachariah had been smirking for half an afternoon in his sleazy manner, right up until the boss revealed his pay had been cut to half of what it had been. Dean knew it wasn’t because Naomi Novak suddenly started caring about how the staff treated each other.

Cas liked Dean, that was pretty obvious. You could see it in his eyes every time he stared at Dean from across the room, and the way he lit up whenever Dean sat near him in the lunch room. Dean was more than experienced enough to pick out when someone had a crush on him.

Cas was off limits. Beyond off limits.

It didn’t really stop Dean wanting the kid.

* * *

 

Dean had been working security for Naomi Novak for nearly ten years now. He had his own office. His own men. Enforcers and bodyguards, whatever she deemed most appropriate for the situation at hand. Dean knew most of those situations were not quite as legal as a good citizen should prefer.

Dean hadn’t been a good citizen in a while.

It was better working under Novak than it had been under Azazel at least, and she had been kind enough to get rid of some of Sam’s stalkers as part of Dean’s joining bonus. Sam was happily married to his college girlfriend Jess now, and working his way up to junior partner out in Boston.

If he knew the details of Dean’s job, he never mentioned it, but he did insist that Dean try to settle down some time in the future and make a life for himself. Dean would always smile, and agree just enough for Sam to drop the subject. He knew he was too fucked up to settle into something like Sam had. It wasn’t all fun and games, but it was what Dean was good at. What Dean enjoyed. And Novak paid well.

But Dean would have to give it up either way if he couldn’t get Cas out of his head.

The kid had been working as an intern for nearly two months, during the summer before his senior year. Apparently, being brought up in the business hadn’t done much to make Cas as ruthless as his mother. The kid was fine as long as it was just office-work and number crunching, but things began to get out of hand whenever he sat in taking notes on their meetings. Cas would glare at his mother every time they brought up exactly how she made money, or every time she mentioned someone who would need to be visited by one of Dean’s men. He would grumble under his breath whenever Novak made an order. There was hardly a meeting that had gone by since Cas joined them that didn’t end with Novak dismissing everyone else so she could rip Cas a new one.

Dean liked it. He liked that Cas was brave enough to stand up to his own mother when he felt she was out of line. God knows Dean could have used that sort of bravery himself when he was younger.

It made it hard as fuck to keep Cas out of his fantasies. The kid was seventeen, for fuck’s sake, he shouldn’t even be in Dean’s fantasies, but that didn’t stop Dean’s last few hook-ups from being dark-haired, with fair, smooth skin. One of them had even had the same thick-rimmed glasses Cas favoured.

If it was just that Cas was hot, Dean was certain he could have moved on. But Cas was actually likable, too.

It was these things that were on his thoughts one evening, rather than the actual work he was trying to catch up on. Most everyone else in the office had left for the evening, and at this rate, Dean was pretty sure they’d lock up the building before Dean finished his reports.

There was a noise at the door.

Dean glanced up, his hand falling to the spare gun he kept beneath the desk as he called out for them to come in.

It wasn’t all that relaxing to see Cas enter the room, and close the door behind him. Honestly, Dean is pretty sure he would have preferred one of Novak’s rivals, fully armed, because then at least he could have done something to get rid of this tension in his gut.

Dean let his hand fall away from the gun.

“What are you doing here after dark, Cas?”

Cas gave a soft sort of smile, stepping into the centre of the room.

“I wanted to see you, Mr Winchester. You weren’t at lunch. I thought maybe you were being overworked,” Cas said. “Stressed. My mother can be sort of harsh with her employees.”

“Just catching upon some paperwork,” Dean said, dragging his eyes away from Cas. For some godforsaken reason, the kid had chosen to wear that soft blue sweater vest, the one with the deep v-neck. It made him look far too innocent, like any other kid from an upper class background, and not the kid of one of the most ruthless crime bosses in the city.

It made Dean want to corrupt him.

“Maybe I could help you out,” Cas said, and Dean had to be imagining the purr in his voice as he spoke.

“I’m fine, kid. Go home,” Dean replied, trying to refocus.

Movement drew his eyes.

“I wasn’t really talking about paperwork, Mr Winchester.” Cas’s hands were playing with the hem of his sweater vest. As Dean watched, he drew the vest up over his head and let it drop to the floor. Immediately, his fingers found the buttons of his shirt, letting the fabric fall away to reveal bare skin beneath.

Dean watched, nearly transfixed as Cas’s fingers dropped lower and lower, and then suddenly the shirt was shrugged off his shoulders and falling to the floor.

“What are you doing, kid?” Dean’s voice came out lower than he intended. Cas only shrugged, that same soft smile on his lips as he smoothed his hands down his chest, drawing attention to the bulge in his slacks. A moment later, they joined the pile of clothes on the floor, and Cas was stood wearing nothing but briefs, before they were gone too.

“What does it look like I’m doing, Mr Winchester?” Cas said, staring at Dean and utterly shameless. “I thought I’d help you relax.”

Dean didn’t respond. He was disciplined enough not to leer at the kid, no matter how much he wanted to. Instead, he leaned back in his chair, raising one eyebrow as he met Cas’s eyes, still partially hidden behind his thick-rimmed lenses. Dean let the silence stretch.

It didn’t take long, maybe a minute, before Dean saw Cas waver, suddenly uncertain. His false bravado fell away, and suddenly the kid was blushing, glancing away. Vulnerable.

When Cas bent to begin collecting his clothes, Dean stood, moving to stand before him. Cas glanced up to him from where he was on his knees.

“Do you think this is a porno, kid? What the hell are you doing getting naked in people’s offices after hours?”

Cas frowned, standing to glare at Dean, despite being nearly a head shorter. He held his clothes in a bundle against his chest, doing nothing to conceal his dick, still apparently shameless in his nudity. Dean noted Cas was still half-hard.

“No, I think we’re two consenting individuals who want to have sex with each other, and I thought I would finally get you to accept it.”

“By what? Stripping? You think I’m the kind of guy who’d jump on someone just ‘cause they got naked near me?”

“I know you want me,” Cas groused. “You’re always staring at me. And I want you, so what’s the problem?”

There was literally a whole host of objections Dean could have mentioned. Instead, he grabbed the bundle of clothing from Cas’s arms, dumped them on a chair and pulled Cas against his chest. Cas blinked, startled for a moment, before he began to grin up at Dean.

“I knew it,” Cas murmured, pushing up as much as he could to try and meet Dean’s lips.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” Dean replied, before leaning in to kiss him hard. Cas moaned, trying to press closer, but Dean quickly took control of the kiss, exploring Cas’s mouth and licking at that sensitive spot behind his teeth until Dean felt Cas shiver and melt in his arms.

When he drew back, Cas was leaning into him heavily, eyes dazed as he tried to chase Dean’s mouth. Dean drank him in.

“This is going to have consequences, kid.”

Cas blinked, before giving a grin. “I can take consequences.”

Sure he could. Fuck, this kid was gonna get him killed.

Dean leaned back in, and Cas accepted him with a groan.


End file.
